Butters X Kenny- Late Night (Lemon)
by PolarBearGirl
Summary: Butters comes home from work. Kenny wants to "have fun" with Butters. Rated M for sexual content and some swearing. I DO NOT OWN THE PICTURE! This is my first time on fanfiction. Please don't hate me. The original picture belongs to StyleET on deviantart.


Before I start, let me say this, this Butters X Kenny lemon IS on MY Quotev. It's not copied, I swear.  
"Kenny! I'm home!" Butters yelled, taking his shoes off.  
"Okay! I'm in the living room!" Kenny yelled.  
The light blue eyed boy smiled. He waked into the living room and wrapped his arms around the dark blue eyed boy's neck. Kenny gave a bright smiled and looked up.  
Butters smiled and cupped Kenny's cheeks. He pulled him into a kiss and closed his eyes. Kenny had an idea. He broke away and stood up.  
He walked over to Butters and picked him up. Kenny laid him down on the couch and got on top of him.  
Kenny slammed his soft lips against Butters' lips. Kenny licked Butters' bottom lip. Butters denied and kept his mouth shut.  
Kenny his hands up and down Butters side. Butters moaned, making his lips open a little. Kenny took advantage of this and moved his tongue into Butters mouth.  
Butters moaned, feeling Kenny's tongue move around his mouth. Kenny pulled away with a smirk.  
Kenny attacked Butters' neck, covering it in kisses, looking for Butters' sweet spot.  
Butters moaned, feeling Kenny lick abused this spot by nipping, sucking, and licking the sweet skin.  
"K-Kenny." Butters moaned.  
Kenny leaned back and smirked.  
Butters' blonde hair stuck to his face because of the sweat that poured down his face. His blue eyes were half lidded. Butters' cheeks were a dark red.  
Kenny blushed light pink and grabbed the hem of Butters' teal shirt. Butters lifted his arms up, helping Kenny get the fabric off of him. Kenny ran a cold hand over the 19 year old boy's nipple.  
Butters gasped and moaned under Kenny's touch. Kenny gave a small smile.  
"How about I tease you a little?" Kenny asked.  
"But Kenny-"  
Kenny cupped Butters' cheeks and said, "Don't worry Butters, it will be fun."  
Butters nodded while Kenny unzipped Butters' jeans. He pulled them down Butters' legs, revealing his dark blue boxers.  
Butters' blue eyes widened in embarrassment. Kenny smiled and grabbed Butters' boxers.  
He pulled them down to his knees and smirked. Butters'd*ck was hard with some pre-cum on it. Kenny wrapped his hand around it, making Butters gasp.  
Kenny smirked and moved his hands up and down. Butters closed his eyes and left out a breathy moan.  
Butters clenched his fists. Kenny did the unthinkable. He replaced his hand with his hot mouth.  
Butters gasped and moaned loudly.  
"Kenny!" Butters moaned.  
Kenny licked a vein, making Butters moan loudly in pleasure while his toes curled.  
After about 5 minutes, Butters moaned out, "Kenny, I can't do it anymore!"  
Kenny pulled away and looked at Butters. Butters whimpered because of what Kenny did.  
Kenny gave a weak smile.  
Butters knew what Kenny wanted. Butters sat up and laid Kenny on the couch. Butters unzipped Kenny's hoodie, not taking it off but admiring his chest. Butters smiled and unzipped Kenny's tight dark blue jeans.  
Butters' eyes widened when he saw Kenny's d*ck. Even though it was guarded by the black boxers, it was f*cking huge!  
Butters took the boxers off and came face-to-face with Kenny's d*ck. Butters wrapped his hand around Kenny's d*ck, making Kenny sigh in pleasure.  
He replaced his hand with his mouth. Kenny's eyes widened as he moaned in pleasure.  
Kenny wrapped his feet around Butters' neck, pushing him down a little.  
About 10 minutes later, Kenny's blue eyes stared at the ceiling.  
"Butter," Kenny moaned, "Suck harder and faster, I'm almost there."  
Butters nodded and started to bob his head.  
Kenny grabbed Butters' head and pulled him down as he screamed, "BUTTERS!"  
Kenny's semen filled Butters' throat. Butters pulled away while semen poured from his lips.  
"Butters, I'm sorry, I-"  
Butters cut Kenny off by saying and reaching for a napkin, "its okay, Kenny."  
When Butters got done wiping his mouth, Kenny pinned Butters to the couch. Kenny pulled him into a kiss and shoved his tongue into Butters' mouth, tasting his own semen.  
Kenny pulled away and laid Butters' on his back. He lifted Butters' legs up and threw them over his shoulder.  
"You ready?" Kenny asked, putting his d*ck in front of Butters' opening.  
Butters nodded and held onto Kenny's shoulders. Butters cried out in pain, feeling the rod go into him.  
"Ah! Kenny, it hurts!" Butters yelled while tears streamed down his face.  
"Shh," Kenny said, wiping the tears away, "All of it will go away."  
Butters nodded and took deep breaths. About 3 minutes later, Butters nodded, giving Kenny the signal.  
Kenny started thrusting slowly, stretching Butters. Butters moaned and clenched the couch cushion.  
"Kenny, please! Go faster!" Butters cried.  
Kenny nodded and grabbed Butters' hips. Kenny's thrusting picked up speed. Kenny gasped as sweat poured down from his forehead. This was the best thing that was happening to Kenny.  
"Kenny..." Butters moaned.  
"Butters..." Kenny moaned back.  
Kenny grabbed Butters' shoulders, making him go deeper in Butters. Butters cried out in pleasure, feeling Kenny hit his prostate.  
"Oh god, Kenny!" Butters yelled, feeling his release coming awfully close.

"Kenny, I c-can't do i-it anymore!" Butters screamed, at his peak.  
"Butters, you're so good, I-I can't hold it an-anymore!" Kenny cried, increasing his thrusting, wanting to feel more of Butters.  
"KENNY!" Butters screamed, the knot in his stomach breaking.  
Butters' released all over his and Kenny's chest.  
"BUTTERS!" Kenny screamed, the knot in his stomach snapping and releasing inside of Butters.  
Kenny collapsed on Butters breathing heavily.  
Butters smiled at Kenny and ran his hands through his blonde hair.  
"I love you, Butters," Kenny said, closing his eyes.  
"I love you too, Kenny," Butters replied, smiling and closing his eyes.  
~ The young couple fell asleep, in each other's loving arms. ~


End file.
